recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jewish Cook Book - Frozen Desserts
This is the Frozen Desserts section of this book * Go to start of book __TOC__ Frozen Desserts In making frozen desserts attention to detail is the essential thing to perfect success. Preparing salt The smaller the ice is broken the better, while the salt should never be too fine. A salt prepared especially for the purpose is known as "ice cream salt." This salt and the finely broken ice are put in alternate layers about the cream can. Begin with a layer of ice, making this about three inches deep. Then put in a layer of salt about an inch in depth, and continue in this way up to the top of the cream can. The ice can be put in a gunny sack and then broken up with a heavy hammer or hatchet. Freezing creams and water ices Fill the cream can three-fourths full. Cover; place in wooden bucket; adjust the top and pack, as directed above. Turn crank slowly and steadily. After freezing drain off water, remove dasher; with a spoon pack hard. Put cork in top of lid. Repack freezer. Cover top with heavy pieces of carpet and paper. When time comes to serve, wipe top of can carefully before opening. In very hot weather renew the salt and ice three times, and keep the blanket cold and wet with the brine from the freezer. Vanilla ice cream, No. 1 Take one pint of milk, two cups of sugar, one large tablespoon of flour rubbed smooth in cold milk, two eggs beaten light, one teaspoon of vanilla extract, and one quart of sweet cream, well beaten. Heat the milk in a double boiler, and when it is at boiling point add the flour, eggs and one cup of sugar. Cook about twenty minutes, stirring very often. Let the mixture get cold, then add the remaining sugar and the vanilla and cream, and freeze. A more novel flavoring is made with a mixture of vanilla, lemon and almond extracts. The quantities given in this recipe make about two quarts of ice cream. Vanilla ice cream, No. 2 Beat three whole eggs very light with one cup of granulated sugar until all grain is dissolved and mass is a light yellowish color. Whip one pint of cream until stiff, add to eggs and sugar, then add one cup of sweet milk, flavor with vanilla to taste, and put in freezer and turn until hard. This is a basis for almost any kind of cream. Chocolate ice cream, No. 1 Make same as Vanilla Ice Cream, No. 2, only omitting the milk. Dissolve on stove one-half pound of sweet chocolate, in one cup of sweet milk, rub smooth and thick, let get cold, and add to the eggs, just before putting in cream. Flavor with vanilla. Chocolate ice cream, No. 2 Take one quart of cream, one pint of new milk, two eggs, one teacup of grated chocolate (double vanilla), two cups of pulverized sugar, one teaspoon of cornstarch and one of extract of vanilla. Beat the yolks of the eggs, sugar and let them come to a boil. Then take them quickly from the fire, dissolve the chocolate in a little milk over the fire, stir it all the time. When smooth mix with the milk and eggs, add the cream and vanilla. Freeze when cold. Coffee ice cream Make same as Vanilla Ice Cream No. 2. Flavor with one and one-half tablespoons of mocha extract, add one cup of grated walnuts. Freeze. Frozen custard One quart of milk, yolk of five eggs, sweeten to taste, and flavor with vanilla to taste. Boil the milk first, and after the yolks of eggs are beaten stir into the milk. When cold add the beaten whites and vanilla; put in freezer and turn. Canned strawberries are very nice in this. Apricot, peach, strawberry, banana or pineapple cream Make same as Vanilla Ice Cream No. 2, omitting the milk. If canned fruit is to be used, drain off the juice, and add it to the eggs and cream. Mash the fruit through a sieve, add it to rest of mixture, and freeze the whole. If fresh fruits are used, one pint is required. Mash fine, strain and sweeten before adding to the cream. For peach and strawberry a few drops of pink coloring may be added. Bananas must be mashed smooth, but not sweetened. Chop all fruits very fine For pineapple, the sliced is preferred to the grated. Either canned or fresh can be used. Tutti-frutti ice cream Take three pints of cream, one pound of pulverized sugar and the yolks of nine eggs. Prepare just like the other creams. When half frozen add one-half pound of crystallized fruit, peaches, apricots, cherries, citron, etc., chopped very fine. Put in also a wineglass of pale sherry and the juice of an orange or lemon. Finish freezing. Frozen puddings For frozen puddings ice must be crushed and mixed with rock-salt, the same way as for freezing cream. Pudding-mold must have a tight cover; have a receptacle sufficiently large to line bottom and sides with a thick layer of mixed salt and ice. Put the mold in the centre, fill with the pudding, cover tightly, then put ice on top and all around. Put a sheet of plain tissue paper in top of mold to prevent salt from penetrating. Cover whole with a cloth and let freeze from three to four hours. Biscuit tortoni, No. 1 Take one-half cup of granulated sugar, one-fourth pound of stale macaroons grated, one-half pint of heavy cream (whipped), three eggs, vanilla or sherry wine. Stir yolks of eggs until thick and add sugar and stir again; add whipped cream, and whipped whites of eggs, and grated macaroons; flavor to taste. Put this all into freezer and pack outside with ice and salt alternately. Do not turn. Let stand five or six hours, adding ice from time to time. When serving put grated macaroons on top. Biscuit tortoni, No. 2 Take yolks of two eggs, one pint of cream, eight macaroons, vanilla and flavor, one-half cup of sugar, one-half cup of milk. Beat yolks of eggs and the sugar very light. Put on milk to a boil, and when it comes to a boil stir into the beaten eggs and sugar and set away to cool. Beat cream and add macaroons, leaving just enough to put in the bottom of your form. When your custard is cool, add cream, put all in forms, pack and freeze two hours or longer. Mocha mousse Cream yolks of three eggs with one-half cup of granulated sugar. Add one-half pint of cream, whipped; one-half cup of grated macaroons, two tablespoons of mocha essence, one teaspoon of vanilla, lastly beaten whites. Put in a mold and pack in salt and ice for three hours. Maple mousse Whip one pint of cream until quite thick. Break two eggs into another bowl, beat until light and add gradually, one-half cup of maple syrup. When the two are well mixed, whip them gradually into the cream. Pour the whole into a freezer can, without the dasher; cover; pack in ice and salt, and let stand for three hours. Maple bisque Boil one cup of maple syrup until quite thick; beat yolks of three eggs; add to syrup while hot, stirring constantly until well mixed. Let cool. Beat whites of eggs to a froth. Whip one pint of cream, mix all together; add one-half cup of chopped nuts. Have a pudding-mold buttered; see that the edges fit close. Pack in rock salt and ice four hours. Frozen cream cheese with preserved figs Take three Neufchatel cheeses. Mash the cheese to a smooth paste and add one-half cup of thick cream, one-half teaspoon of salt, one rounding teaspoon of sugar. Place in a small square mold, bury in salt and ice and let stand several hours. When ready to serve unmold, cut in squares, place each on a lettuce leaf, decorate the centre of the cheese square with a preserved fig and serve at once. Rum pudding Beat yolks of two eggs with one-half cup of sugar until light, then add stiffly-beaten whites. Flavor with one tablespoon of rum. Whip one pint of cream very stiff, stir into beaten eggs. Line a melon mold with lady fingers, split in half. Then put a layer of whipped cream over. Chop one-half pound of marron glacé fine and sprinkle some over cream. Put another layer of lady fingers, cream and marrons, and so on until mold is filled. Close tightly, and pack in rock salt and ice, from three to four hours. Cherry diplomate Line a mold with white cake, thinly sliced, which you have previously dipped in maraschino or some other fine brandy. Then fill in with plain white ice-cream, then a layer of cherry ice, next a layer of candied cherries, next a layer of cherry-ice then a layer of strawberry ice-cream or the plain white vanilla. Finish it up with a layer of cake again and be sure to dip the cake in maraschino. Cover all up tight and pack in ice until wanted. Nesselrode pudding Put on one-half pound of shelled and skinned chestnuts in cold water, and let them boil until very tender, then press them through a purée sieve. Beat the yolks of five eggs with one-half pound of sugar until light, then add the mashed chestnuts, then stir in one pint of sweet cream. Put on to boil in a double boiler, add a few grains of salt, and stir until the mixture begins to boil, then remove at once from fire and set aside to cool. In a bowl put one-fourth pound of crystallized cherries, cut in half; one-fourth pound of crystallized pineapple cut up, one ounce of citron cut fine, one-fourth cup of stoned raisins and one-half cup of maraschino cordial. Put the chestnut cream in a freezer, freeze ten minutes, then add one pint cream that has been whipped stiff with two tablespoons of powdered sugar, turn until it begins to get stiff, then add the fruits and turn awhile longer. Pack in a pudding-mold in rock salt and ice two hours. Canned fruit frozen Without opening, pack a can of pears in ice and salt, as for ice-cream. Let it remain for three or four hours. When taken out, cut the can open around the middle. If frozen very hard, wrap around with a towel dipped in hot water; the contents can then be clipped out in perfect rounds. Cut into slices and serve with a spoonful of whipped cream on each slice. This will serve six or eight persons. Canned peaches may be used if desired. Peter pan dessert Cut a banana in four strips, cross two over two in basket-shape, fill centre square with a tablespoon of ice-cream and sprinkle over all some chopped walnuts, pistachio nuts and marshmallows, cut in strips. FRUIT SHERBETS There is no form in which ices are more palatable or healthful than in the form of sherbet. This is made of fruit juice, sugar and water. The simplest sherbet is made by mixing the sugar, water and fruit juice together. A richer and smoother ice is obtained by boiling the sugar and water together, then adding the fruit juice, and when the mixture is cool, freezing it. It takes nearly twice as long to freeze the preparation made in this way as when made with the uncooked mixture. Sherbets are usually served at the end of a dinner, but they are sometimes served before the roast. Apricot ice Pare and grate one dozen apricots, and blanch a few of the kernels. Then pound them and add to the grated fruit. Pour a pint of water over them, adding the juice of a lemon also. Let them stand for an hour and strain, adding one-half pound of sugar just before freezing. Lemon ice Take six large, juicy lemons and grate peel of three lemons; two oranges, juice of both, and peel of one; squeeze out every drop of juice and steep the grated peel of lemon and orange in juice for an hour. Strain and mix in one pint of sugar. Stir until dissolved and freeze. Lemon ginger sherbet Shave very thin bits of the yellow peel from two lemons, being careful not to get any of the white. Cut eight lemons (using the first two) into halves, extract seeds and press out the juice. Cut one-fourth pound of ginger in strips. Boil until clear, four cups of sugar, two quarts of boiling water, ginger and shaved lemon peel. Add lemon juice and strain through a cheese-cloth. Freeze until thick and add the stiff-beaten whites of two eggs. Mix well; finish freezing, and pack. Orange ice Make a syrup of two cups of sugar and four cups of water. Boil fifteen minutes and add two cups of orange juice, one-half cup of lemon juice and the grated rind of one orange and one lemon. Freeze and serve in glasses. Pineapple ice Make a syrup of four cups of water, two cups of sugar and boil fifteen minutes. Add one can grated pineapple and juice of six lemons. Cool and add four cups of ice-water. Freeze until mushy, using half ice and half salt. Punch ices To the juice of two lemons take three-quarters of a pound of loaf sugar, two or three tablespoons of rum and one pint of water. Rub the rind of the lemons onto the sugar, then boil the sugar and water together for fifteen minutes, add the lemon juice and rum, mix well, strain, and set aside to cool. Then put the mixture into the freezing can and freeze till set. Raspberry ice Make a strong lemonade, add raspberry juice to taste, and some grated pineapple. Put into freezer and turn like ice cream and pack, and let stand five hours. Watermelon sherbet Take good, pale sherry and boil down to quite a thick syrup, with loaf sugar; and then allow to cool. When cold mix with the chopped meat of a very fine, sweet melon, use only the heart of the soft red part, not any near the white rind. Freeze in a freezer as you would ice, but do not allow it to get too hard. Serve in glasses. You may use claret instead of the sherry. If you do, spice it while boiling with whole spices, such as cloves and cinnamon. Strain before adding to the melon. Café à la glacé Take five tablespoons of fresh-roasted and ground coffee. Pour four cups of boiling water over it; cover quickly and put on the back of the stove, and add one-half pound of sugar. When cold, press through a sieve, and fill in the can to be frozen. Let it remain in freezer five minutes longer before you begin to turn the freezer. Serve in glasses, and put sweetened whipped cream on the top. Category:Frozen dessert Recipes Category:Jewish Cook Book Category:Jewish Desserts